Sword Fairy Online
by eray667
Summary: Özet: Kirito ve arkadaşlarının gizemli bir adam tarafından bir bilinmeyene sürüklenmesi ve bu bilinmeyende kendi oyun avatarlarını kullanabilmesini konu alıyor(Kötü özel biliyorum )


Yağmur…durmak bilmeyen bir yağmur yağıyordu. Alfheim Online'ın sıcak , insanın içini ısıtan güneşli dünyasına kaçmak için doğru bir andı.Kazuto Kirigaya yani çoğu insanın tanıdığı adıyla Kirito bu soğuk yağmurlu günün hafta içine denk gelmediğine şü artık hafta içi olsa da bir şey farketmeyeceğini hatırladı artık yaz tatiline girmişlerdi bu yüzden uzun süre okul hakkında endişelenmesine gerek bu havada garip bir şey vardı.Bir yaz gününe göre fazlası ile soğuk ve kapalıydı.Haberlerde son 10 yılın en soğuk yazı olarak geçiyordu bu yaz.

'Hepsi bu iklim dengesizlikleri yüzünden' diye düşündü Kazuto.

Neyse şu an gerçek dünyayı düşünmenin sırası değ gerçekliğin zirvesi olan VRMMORPG Alfheim Online'ı oynamak üzere yatağına oturdu ve saatine baktı '10:55'

''Güzel daha 5 dakikam var''

-Nii-san ben giriyorum birazdan görüşürüz.

sonra görüşmek üzere.

Kardeşi Suguha ile araları günden güne daha iyi oluyordu ve artık kardeşi onun arkadaşları arasında kendini yabancı bazıları ile ondan iyi arkadaş olduğu bile söylenebilirdi.

Bu gün arkadaşları ve tabi ki Asuna ile birlikte Yeni Aincrad'ın yeni günelleme ile gelmiş katlarından birini temizlemeye gideceklerdi.

Yeni Aincrad güncellemesi, Alfheim Online'ın en güzel güncellemerin den güncelleme Kirito'nun Asuna'yı o esaret döneminden kurtarmasının ardından gelmiş bir gü bu güncelleme ile birlikte Kirito'nun çok beğendiği ve SAO'dan alışkın olduğu **Sword Skills (Kılıç Yetenekleri) **Oyuna dahil olmuş ne kadarburada kılıç yeteneklerini kullanmak SAO'daki gibi koly değ azından gelişmiş Kılıç Skill' gelişmiş kılıç yetenekleri.** Unique Sword Skills yani Özgün Kılıç Yetenekleri** olarak adlandırılıyordu ve kendin yaratman kılıç yeteneğini ilk olarak kendin yapman tuşuna basarak yeteneğini sergiliyorsun ve uygun hızda yaparsan yeteneğini kaydedebiliyorsun…

Ama bu bu son güncellemeler oyuncuları ikiye bölmüştü.Bu güncellemeleri destekleyen, eski SAO oyuncuları ve yenilikçi ALO(Alfheim Online) oyuncuları diğer grup ise oyunun ilk oyuncuları ve bu güncellemenin olyunun ruhunu öldüreceğini düşü yine de herkes barış içinde bu oyunu oynayabiliyordu.

Ve artık saat gelmişti Kirito masasının üstüne baktı.Orada eski NerveGear'ı ve çeşitli güvenlik nedenlerinden dolayı aldığı,almak zorunda bırakıldığı son model kırmızı bir ında ikisinin de görevi aynıydı.Dışardan birisi AmuSphere için NerveGear'ın güvenliği geliştirilmiş haldi için bu tamamen yanlış bir 'in daha iyi bir güvenliği olduğu doğruydu ama görüntü kalitesi düşüktü.AmuSphere insanın 5 duyusunu NerveGear gibi tamamen manipule etmiyor,daha minimal düzeyde etkiliyordu bu şekilde NerveGear daki gibi insanın beynini yakabilen mikro dalgalar onda yoktu.

Ama bu gün Kirito güzel,kaliteli bir oyun keyfi yaşamak yüzden hemen yanında duran AmuSphere bir kenara itti ve NerveGear kaskını başına taktı.

''**Link Start!''**

Kirito'nun bu ses komutunu vermesi ile NerveGear çalıştı ve onu bembeyaz bir ekran karşıladı ardından rengarenk tüpler…

**''Welcome Back to the Alfheim Online'',**

Alfheim Online'a yeniden hoşgeldiniz yazısı Kirito'yu karşıladı.Oyuna Yeni Aincrad'daki uçan kaledeki everinde başladı.Bu evi Asuna ile birlikte tutmuşlardı.Ve SAo daki evlerinin aynısıydı.Bu kat yeni bir güncelleme ile açıldığında ve bir önceki kat temizlendiğinde,katın **Boss'u **yenildiğinde Asuna'nın bu evi almak için nasıl bir hızla koştuğunu hatı ışınlanmıştı…

''Yo Kirito , her zamanki gibi geç kaldın.''

''Yo Klein , ben de iyiyim sen nasılsın?''

Odaya göz gezdirdiğinde ekibin toplanmış olduğunu gördü.

''Asuna.''

''Kirito-kun''

ikisi sanki uzun zamandır birbirlerini görmüyormuş gibi sarıldı ında birbirlerini göreli daha bir gün bile olmamıştı ama…

-Ehem ehem evet şimdi yola çıkıyor muyuz?

-Hadi o çıkalım.

Hepsi birden dışarı çıktılar ve uçamak için kanatlarını açtılar ama yanlarında garip bir olay gerçekleş ın oluşturduklarından biraz farklı mor bir büyü halkası yanlarında oluştu ve göz kamaştırıcı bir ışık yaymaya başladı.

''Bu da ne?''

''Cardinal Sistemi tarafından ayarlanan yeni bir etkinlik mi acaba ?''

Cardinal Sistemi SAO , ALO ve diğer VRMMO oyunlarının çoğunda kullanılan daha doğrusu ''World Seed'' Dünya Tohumunu kullanan VRMMO oyunlarının beyin sistemini oluşturan düzen sağlayıcı bir alt programdı oyunun para , tecrübe , eşya dengesini sağlayan gerektiğinde çeşitli görev ve etkinlikleri kendi yaratabilen bir programdı ile Asuna'nın kızları Yui de bir zamanlar bu programın bir parçasıydı.Aslında Yui tabi ki onların gerçek kızları değildi ama onları anna ve babası olarak kabul etmiş Cardinal sistemin admin,yönetici yetkileri olan bir duygu dengesi sağlayan bir programken , ALO'da sadece bir özel yön bulma programıydı ama yine de bir çok durumda Kirito'ya yardım etmişti.

''Evet Kardinal Sisteminin bu şekilde insanı korkutan getkinlikler düzenlediğine çokça şahit olmuştuk.''

''Ama bunda garip bir şey farklı bir his oluşturuyor.''

Göz kamaştırıcı ışık söndüğünde ve büyü halkası kaybolduğunda az önce büyü halkasının olduğu yerde bir adam adam kafasını bir tür bandana ile kapamaya çalışmıştı ama bandana ve yüzüne taktığı maskenin ardında mavi saçları ve yüzünün sol tarafındaki garip şekilli dövme ya da bir izi vardı.Kıyafetleri bu dünyada ilk kez gördüğü türdendi ve arkasında da garip asalar vardı.Bu adam sistem yöneticisi falan olmalıydı.

''S-sen de kimsin?'' dedi Kirito şaşkınlığını gizleyemeyerek.

''Vay canına bu bir ışınlanma büyüsü mü?İlk defa bunu görüyorum''

''Merhaba Kirito-kun ve arkadaşları''

''Sen de kimsin?Ve adımı nereden biliyorsum?''

''Beni Mystogan olarak sizin yardımınızı istiyorum.''

''Mystogan?''

''Sana nasıl yardımcı olabiliriz ki?'' dedi Lyfa yani Kirito'nun kardeşi Sugu.

''Sizden benimle birlikte benim boyutuma gelip insanları gelecek olan büyük değişikliğe karşı hazırlamanız.''

''Ne?Bizim ne yapmamızı istiyorsun?''

''Şöyle sö yardımınıza ihtiyacım bulunduğum gerçeklikte büyük bir değişiklik olacak ama bu gerçekliğin halkı buna hazır değil.''

''Yani bu sebepten dolayı bizim yardımımızı mı istiyorsun?''

dedi Klein hala biraz anlamamış gibi bir ifade ile.

Kirito

''Arkadaşımın demek istediği yardım etmek isteriz ama bunun hakkında yapabileceğimiz bir şey yok''

''Merak etmeyin sizi oraya ALO karakterlerinizin formunda göndereceğim.''

Evet bu harika bir fikirdi ama yine de bu insanları hazırlama şeyi de neyin nesiydi.

''Ah tabi o zaman olabilir ama buna hazır olduğumuza emin değilim.

''3 dediğimde ışınlanıyorsunuz''

Bun demesi ile hepsinin altında hepsini içine alan mor bir sihir halkası belirmişti am bu sefer tek bir halka ile sınırlı değildi.Üstüne baktığında.Küçük vir sarı halka ve onun üzerinde de boyutu diğer iki halkanın ortasında olan mavi,turkuaz bir halka vardı.

''Hey bir saniye bekle!''

''2…''

''Buna hazır olduğumuza emin değiliz''

''1…''

''Herkes birbirine tutunsun!''

**''3 katmanlı büyü halkası : Telephorion!**

ve hepsini kaplayan göz kamaştırıcı beyaz ışık…

Kirto gözlerini açtığında tek görebildiği yeşildi.Görüşü kala bulanıktı fakat bir ormanın ortasında olduğunu tahmin ediyordu.Tüm bunların bir rüya olmasını istiyordu ama malesef pek de rüya gibi gözükmü ?Bir çeşit krallığı ya dünyanın insanları bir şeye mi hazırlanıyordu..o adam bir şeyler anlatmıştı ama şu an az öncesi çok bulanık geliyordu yattığı yerden üstüne bir gölgenin düştüğünü fark etti ve doğruldu.

-Hmm bakalım burada neyimiz varmış…evladım ormanın ortasında ne yapıyorsun?

Karşısında dikilen kısa adamla konuşmak için biraz daha dü ın kafasında komik turuncu bir şapkası vardı ama şapkasının aksine etrafına güçlü ve iyi biriolduğunu gösteren bir aura yayı gün eğer buraya gelişini saymazsa gayet şanslı bir sayılırdı onun iç yeni boyutundaki ilk gününde onu ilk görüşünde öldürmek istemeyen bir insan ile karşılaşmıştı.

-Hmm biraz farklı gözüküyorsun.Söyle bakalım yoksa sen insan değil misin?

'Ha? Farklı mı görüünüyorum?'

Krirto'nun hemen yanında taze yağmış bir yağğmurdan kalan bir su birikintisi duruyordu oraya baktu ve kendi yansımasını gördü.

Evet kesinlikle Alfheim deki profili burada da geçerliydi.

-Demek sahiden de gerçeği söylüyordu.

diye biraz sesli düşündü Kirito.

-Ha? bir şey mi dedin evlat?

-Ah ş adım Kirito ve ben bir Spriggan'ım

-Evet benim adım da Makarov, bu arada şu ''Spriggan'' dediğin şey de ne?

-Şey Sprigganlar 9 Peri(Fairy) ırkından biridir…

diya açıklamaya başladı Kirito.

-…Aynı zamanda her ırkın kendine göre güçlü olduğu noktalar var mesela biz Sprigganlar iluzyon büyüsünde iyiyizdir…Diğer ırklar hakkında da konuşabilirimde , sanırım biraz bana yardım edebilir misiniz?

-Tabi.

dedi içten bir gülüşle.

-Tam olarak neredeyim ben?

cevabı beklerken Kirito **Status Window'u Durum Penceresi**'ni açtı ve durumunu,eşyalarını ve parasını kontrol etmeye başladı.Bu mücevhe dedikleri şey para yerine geçiyor galiba.?

Şu an Magnolia şehrinin açıklarında bir ormandası sen Fairy değil misin nasıl bunu bilmezsin ?Ya da sizin türünüz insanlarla pek ilgilenmez mi?

-Şeey , hiç kimse mükemmel değildir diyebilirim.

dedi Kirito Durum Ekranını kapatı bu durum ekranı ile ya ilgilenmemişti ya da sadece Kirito , bu ekranı görebiliyordu.

Makarov başını salladı ve

-Tabi sanırımsiz periler bile limitlere sahipsiniz.

dedi.

-Hmm, o zaman bilgi için teşekkür ederim

dedi Kirito ve uçmak için kanatlarını hazırladı.

-Bekle!

dedi Makarov.

-Neden bizim Loncamıza katılmıyorsun?Tabi yapılacak daha önemli işlerin yoksa..?

Aslında Kirito'nun yapılacak önemli işleri vardı ama bunları nasıl yapcağını şlarını bulacak ve bir şekilde o garip adamın verdiği garip görevi yerine getireceklerdi.

Kirito düşündüğünde aslında Loncaya katılmanın iyi olabileceğini düşündü.Bu şekilde bilgiye ve diğer bazı şeylere daha çok ulaşabilirim diye düşündü.Hatta diğerleri de sonradan bu Loncaya katılabilirlerdi.

Ama önce sorması gereken bir soru vardı.

-Acaba loncaya katılrsam diğerlerine benim bir Spriggan olduğumu söylemezsin değil mi?

diye bilgiye ihtiyacı vardı ilerde bir çeşit gizli bir oraganizasyonun onu yakalayıp onun deney malzemesi olarak kullanmasını istemezdi.

-Tabi olabilir ama kafana bir şeyler geçirmen gerekecek o kulakları saklaman için.

Yaşlı adam iyi bir noktaya değinmişti kulakarı büyük bir ilgi odağı olabilirdi.

-Tamam o zaman son bir soru daha.

Eğer bir loncaya katılacaksa bunu kesinlikle bilmeliydi.

-Nedir bakalım.

-Loncanızın adı ne?

-Ah,özür dilerim sizin türünüze hakaret etmek istemem ama Loncamızın adı Fairy Tail.

Makarov loncanın adını çok gururlu bir şekilde söylemişti bu tarzdan anlaşılıyordu ki bu Fairy Tail en iyi loncalardan biri falan olmalıydı.

-Demek Fairy Tail?Bunu sevdim!Yolu göster bakalım büyükbaba.

böylelikle Kirito Makarov'u loncaya kadar takip etmeye başladı.

Makarov Kirito'yu ormanın içinden çıkarıp bir şehrin içine soktu.Şehir tam anlamı ile hayatla pazarda alışveriş yapan insanlar.Çeşit çeşit kafeler,barlar ve dükkanlar insanlar ile dolup taşıyordu.

''Ne kadar yaşam dolu bir şehir'' dedi Kirito.Gördüklerinden etkilenmişe hala etrafına bakınıyordu.

''Evet aynen öyle burası Fiore'nin yani şu an üzerinde bulunduğumuz krallığın en hayat dolu şehirlerinden birisidir..''

Yaşlı Makarov bir binanın önünde aniden Kiritoya döndü.Binanın içinden kahkahalar ve bağırışlar geliyordu.

Makarov'un bakışları bir anda sertleşti.

''…ve en tehlikeli…''

''Ha?Nasıl yani?''

''Magnolia, şu anın en ünlü büyücü loncası Fairy Tail'in bu lonca büyük yıkıcı gücü ile de ünlüdü ğinin gençler arasında artmasının bir sebebi de bu aslında'' dedi Makarov gülerek.

''Şimdi hazır ol , biraz sonra birisi ile kavga etmen yinede bu loncada herkes aile özellikle Kirito…''

''E-evet?''

''Pembe saçlı çocuğa dikkat et.İnsanlara meydan okumayı sever ve hayırı kesinlikle bir cevap olarak kabul etmez.''

Kirito her ne kadar anlamasa da başını salladı.

''Peki eğer burada herkes aile ise neden kavga etmek zorundayım?''

Bunu sorarken Kirito acaba bu loncaya katılmakla iyi bir şey yapıp yapmadığını düşündü.

''Bu çocuklar hep bö endişelenme birbirleri ile olan dövüşleri ve hakaretleri ile birlikte yine de herkes bir ailedir.''

Ve Makarov loncanın kapısını açtı.

Kiritonun lonca hakkındaki ilk gözlemleri.''İnsanların birbiriyle kavga ettiği bir bar'' gibiydi.

Sahiden loncanın içi bir bar görünümündeydi ve içinde insanlar,büyük ihtimalle lonca üyeleri dövüşüp birbirlerine sandalyeleri fırlatıyorlardı.Evet bu kesinlikle anca bir bar kavgasında olabilecek bir şeydi.Şimdi Kirito kesinlikle bu loncaya girmenin iyi bir şey olup olmayacağını düşünüyordu.Eğer loncaya katılırsa kesinlikle birileri ile kavga bunu istememesinin nedeni kavga etmeyi sevmemesi değil , lonca arkadaşlarını incitmek istememesinden kaynaklanıyordu.

''Sizi veletler! Dövüşü bırakın! Bir misafirimiz olduğunu görmüyor musunuz?''

Garip bir yaşlı adamın bu kadar yüksek sesle bağırabileceğini düşünmemişti yine gariptir ki Makarov'un bağırmasının hemen ardından tüm lonca sessizliğe gömüldü ve bütün gözler Kirito'nun üzerine kaydı.

Kirito kulaklarını dert etmiyordu çünkü yeni bir güncelleme ile istersen o uzun kulakları normal insan kulaklarına çevirmenin yolu açılmıştı.Ve ne güzeldir ki bu sadece Sprigganların uygulayabildiği bir iluzyon büyüsü olarak oyuna sürülmüştü.

''Selam'' dedi Kirito elini de selam verir gibi kaldırıp.

''İşte burada en yeni üyemiz.Şimdi kendinize çekidüzen verin ve parti başlasıın!''

Kirito merak içindeydi acaba bu loncada çılgın olmayan,normal bir insan var mıydı?Lonca üyelerine baktığında hepsi türünün tek örneği gibi gözüküyordu.Şurada acayip şekilde çok içen bir kız vardı, öteki tarafta tamamen çıplak dolaşan bir çocuk ve daha nicesi…

Loncada bulunduğu şu bir kaç saat içinde birkaç insanla tanışmıştı.İçki bağımlısı olan kızın adı Cana'ymış , çıplak dolaşan çocuk ise gayet normal gözükü onun kız kardeşi Mirajane ve erkek kardeşi Elfman için aynı şeyi söylemek kolay değildi.

Kirito oturduğu yerden kalktığında ustanın bile sızmış olduğunu gördü.Bir derginin üzerinde uyuyakalmıştı.Kirito içinde neler olduğunu görmek için dergiyi aldı.Ama alması ile fırlatması bir oldu.

'Dostum Asuna'nın burada olmaması iyi oldu' diye düşündü Kirito.Eğer Asuna burada olsaydı…şey Kirito'nun hayatının devam edebileceği söylenemezdi.

''Ne?Bu tarz şeyler ile ilgilenmiyor musun?'' Kirito yanına döndüğünde Makarov'un uyanmış olduğunu gördü.

''Şeey söyle söyleyeyim, eğer birisi bu dergiyi okuduğumu görürse bana işkence edip hayatıma son verebilir.'' Şu an bile Kirito korkmuşa benziyordu.

''Neden?Sorun ne?Yoksa bir eşin falan mı var?'' Makarov sadece gülü düşündüğü Kirito kadar genç bir insanın evli olamayacağıydı.

''Aslında…'' Kirito ne diyeceğini çek hayatta Kirito ile Asuna sadece çıkıyorlardı ama SAO'da ve ALO'da gerçekten evlilerdi.

Makarov bir kaşını kaldırdı ve sordu ''Gerçekten evlisin , değil mi?'' biraz daha düşünmesi gerekiyordu.O bir insan değildi sonuçta(Aslında öyleydi ama…) bu yüzden onlarda yaşlanma olayı biraz daha farklı işleyebilirdi , değil mi?

Kirito'nuun tek yapabildiği sıkıntılı bir şekilde gülebilmek oldu.'Harika , hakkımda bir bilgi daha açığa çıktı' diye düşündü Kirito.

Yaşlı adama güvense bilee hala hakkındaki tüm gerçekleri söylemek istemiyordu de bir görev yapmalıydı.

''Usta,nasıl bir görev alabilirim?''

''Biliyorsun daha bunun için erken,sonra da yapabilirsin.''

''Aslında iyi bir fikir ama buralara , buradaki işleyişe bir an önce alışmak istiyorum.''

''Tamam sen nasıl istersen sadece şuradaki panoya git ve istediğin görevi seç.''

Kirito başını salladı ve görevini seçmek üzere panoya gitti...


End file.
